segmentumobscurusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ynnari
The Ynnari are a newly formed Eldar group, that worship the God Ynnead and believe their race can be saved from the predation of Slaanesh, by helping to bring about the birth of the slumbering God of the dead. Overview Led by Ynnead's Emissary Yvraine, the group is composed of Eldar from the Craftworlds, Corsair groups, Commorragh and even from among the Harlequins. With their combined might they have become a rising force in the galaxy, who not only seek to bring about Ynnead's birth, but also return the Eldar to the glory their race had before their Empire fell. However, the arrogant coercion they employ to save their race has alienated as many Eldar as it has united under Yvraine's command. Worse still, many see the Ynnari as corrupted by the very daemonic forces they seek to thwart, while others believe they are already dead inside. And because of their growing strength, they have drawn the attention of the Chaos Gods, who have now unleashed their forces to hunt down the group wherever they go. Slaanesh in particular seeks to destroy the Ynnari, in order to end the threat they pose to him.[1a] The Ynnari seek to resurrect Ynnead and defeat Slaanesh. However, they aim to achieve this in a ritual that would not require the sacrifice of the Eldar Race, a method known as the Seventh Path. History The Ynnari were founded by Yvraine and the Visarch shortly before the Thirteenth Black Crusade and the failure of Eldrad Ulthran to resurrect Ynnead following the Battle of Port Demesnus.[3] Gathering followers from across the Eldar race, their first mission consisted of gathering the ancient Crone Swords and contain the forces of Chaosspilling across multiple Craftworlds. The Ynnari later allied themselves with the Imperial survivors of the Thirteenth Black Crusade and aided them during the Ultramar Campaign. After the resurrection of Roboute Guilliman the remaining Ynnari went back into the Webway. Known Battles *The Battle of Biel-tan *The Battle of Iyanden *The War in the Labyrinth *The Ultramar Campaign *The Battle of Ulthwé *The Battle of Iathglas Abilities Members of the Ynnari carry the Spirit Stones of deceased Eldar, whose souls they use to bolster their psychic powers and they are also able to siphon the energy of the recently dead to invigorate themselves. Those Ynnari who truly give themselves to the worship of Ynnead, are able to communicate with the souls of the spirit stones they possess and can also draw upon the deceased Eldars' skills, wisdom and experiences to aid them in battle. Organization There are two known sub-factions within the Ynnari: The Aeldari Bladehost, who fight under Yvraine and the Soulbound Vanguard, who fight under the Visarch. The Battleship Ynnead's Dream serves as the flagship of the Ynnari fleet. Known Members Main *Yvraine — Emissary of Ynnead *Yncarne — Avatar of Ynnead *The Visarch — Guardian of Yvraine *Prince Yriel and the Eldritch Raiders *Eldrad Ulthran *Lelith Hesperax and the Cult of Strife Others *Ellaria Moonspeaker — killed by a Daemonettes *Kysaduras *Lathriel *The Masque of the Midnight Sorrow *Meliniel *Phoenix Lords led by Jain Zar including Karandras, Fuegan, Baharroth, Maugan Ra, and Asurmen *Sylandri Veilwalker *Many miscellaneous followers recruited from Biel-Tan, Ulthwé, Iyanden, Corsair warbands, Altansar, and Commorragh Category:Eldar of Segmentum Obscurus